


Kurtbastian - Daddies

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Daddies, Family, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years into the future Kurt and Sebastian are married and have two little boys. Just a story about their daily lives and raising their sons. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurtbastian - Daddies

“Christopher Grant Smythe you get down from that tree this instant!” Kurt yelled up at his 5 year old son. Chris had climbed up the tree a few moments ago and was hanging from one of the branches like a monkey laughing while his Daddy was about having a heart attack below.

“But it’s fun Daddy!” he laughed

“Chris I don’t want you to fall and get hurt Baby because then I would be sad” he said

Chris looked at his Daddy who looked very worried and decided that he would come down he didn’t want his Daddy to be sad “ok Daddy” he said climbing down and then dropping in to Kurt’s waiting arms hugging him “I’m sorry Daddy please don’t be sad” he said

Kurt smiled “I’m not sad Baby but I would be if you would have gotten hurt” he said hugging his son to him. “Let’s go in and make supper so that it’s ready when Papa get’s home ok?” he asked

Chris nodded “Ok can we make noodles and sauce? Papa really likes that” he said smiling.

Kurt tilted his head “Noodles and sauce?” he asked Chris

Chris nodded “Yeah it has noodles and white sauce I can’t remember what you called it but the name was funny” he said thinking

Kurt thought a moment then smiled “Was it Fettuccini Alfredo?” he asked and smiled when Chris nodded “Ok yes we can make that” he said smiling carrying Chris in the house.

“I can walk Daddy” he said giggling

“And I can still carry you, you may be 5 years old but I like to carry you so don’t spoil it for me” he laughed sometimes Chris could be so much like his Papa.

Chris looked around “Where’s Kyler?” he asked

Kurt raised his finger to his mouth “Shh he’s still napping he was up pretty early this morning. He woke up when you went to school.” He said “Come on come help me in the kitchen and we’ll get him up in a few minutes” he said smiling.

Chris nodded and followed his Daddy into the kitchen handing Kurt the things he needed as Kurt was cooking he looked at him and asked “Daddy did I really come out of your belly?”

Kurt smiled and nodded “Yep you sure did and Kyler came out of your Papa’s belly” he said as he watched the noodles cook.

Chris tilted his head in a very Sebastian like manner “I thought boys couldn’t have babies” he said obviously confused

Kurt smiled “They can’t without help but Papa and I had help from the doctors so that we could have you and your brother” he said looking at his son fondly.

Chris thought over that for a minute and then said “Ok Daddy”

Kurt smiled shaking his head a little at his eldest son “You’re so cute sometimes Baby Boy” he said smiling and stirring the sauce. “Can you get Daddy the strainer please?” he asked

Chris smiled and nodded handing the strainer to Kurt

“Here Baby just put it in the sink for Daddy ok?” he said picking up the pan of noodles.

Chris nodded and stepped up on his little stool and put the strainer in the sink then stepped down and stood back like Kurt had taught him so he didn’t get hit by the boiling water.

Kurt smiled then strained the noodles and poured them back into the pan setting them off the heat and to the side and removed the sauce from the heat putting the lids on both pans to keep the food hot. “Ok let’s go get Kyler up” he said smiling taking Chris’s hand. 

The two of them walked into the boys’ room and found 3 year old Kyler still sleeping in his bed. Kurt smiled and gently shook his youngest “Kyler, sweetie come on wake up Papa will be home soon” he said softly. 

Kyler stirred and blinked up at Kurt “Daddy?” he asked 

Kurt smiled “Yes Baby I’m right here” he said and smiled when Kyler crawled into his lap. Kurt laughed “Someone’s still a little bit sleepy hmm?” he asked

Kyler nodded snuggling into his Daddy’s chest then he looked up at Kurt “Papa?” he asked

Kurt smiled “Papa will be home soon Kyler” he said carrying him out to the living room with Chris right behind them. 

Just then Sebastian walked in the door and dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes “Baby, I’m home” he called

Chris heard his Papa and ran to the door jumping into Sebastian’s arms “PAPA!!” he said smiling and hugging Sebastian around the neck

Sebastian smiled and kissed Chris’s head “Hey Little Man, how was school?” he asked

Chris grinned “It was really fun Papa I learned how to make a rainbow and all the colors in it” he said smiling proudly “and I learned all about the letter K” he said then leaned really close to Sebastian “Did you know that Daddy and Kyler’s names both start with the letter K?” he asked excitedly

Sebastian smiled “No! Really? Wow look how smart you are” he said smiling holding Chris close as his son giggled. Sebastian smiled as Kurt walked out with Kyler in his arms. “Did you tell your Daddy what you learned?” he asked Chris who nodded excitedly 

Kurt smiled “Oh yes he learned what letter mine and Kyler’s names start with” he said smiling. 

Kyler’s face lit up when he saw Sebastian “PAPA!!” he said giggling.

Sebastian smiled “Hey Babydoll” he said kissing Kyler’s head “Did you miss me?” he asked and smiled as Kyler nodded.

“I missed you too Papa” Chris said

Sebastian smiled “And I missed both of you” he said then put Chris down and hugged Kyler

Kurt smiled and then looked at the boys “Why don’t you two go play in the living room for a couple minutes?” he said setting Kyler down as well both boys nodded and went into the living room to play.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Kurt to him. “I missed you too Mr. Smythe” he said with a smile and kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and then said “I always miss you Mr. Smythe. How was work Bas?” he asked giving Sebastian another kiss.

Sebastian shrugged “It was ok I guess it just gets kinda depressing all these people wanting to sue each other” he said 

Kurt nodded “I know honey, but I also know that you love being a lawyer” he said with a smile.

Sebastian nodded “Yes I do Baby” he said then sniffed “Mmm smells like Alfredo tonight” he said smiling and kissing Kurt 

Kurt smiled disentangling himself from his husband “Yes Chris requested it because he knows you like it so much” he said smiling “Let’s go eat Baby then we can watch tv with the boys until bedtime and then maybe you and I can go to bed early for some Daddy time” he said with a wink

Sebastian smirked at that “I like the way you think Baby” he said following his husband into the dining room. “Boys, supper time” he called and helped Kyler into his chair as Kurt served them all plates and drinks. “Thanks Baby” he said as he sat down to eat. 

Kurt smiled “You’re welcome Bas” he said “Kyler, honey use your fork not your hands” he said looking over at their youngest. 

Sebastian smiled “Thank you Kyler” he said when Kyler did use his fork instead of trying to pick the noodles up with his fingers and eat them. 

Kurt smiled “You boys be good and eat all your supper and Daddy’ll let you have a little ice cream” he said 

Chris smiled “Yay! I love ice cream” he said 

Kurt smiled “Eat your supper and you can have some ok?” he asked and Chris nodded “You too young man” he said smiling at Kyler who giggled and nodded

“Ok Daddy” he said as he ate his food.

Sebastian smiled enjoying being with his little family at the dinner table. “Does Papa get ice cream too?” he asked smiling

Kurt smiled “Only if he’s good and eats all his supper” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sebastian smiled and nodded “Ok love” he said smiling. 

When everyone was done eating Kurt made good on his promise and served everyone a bowl of ice cream. “Good job boys you both ate all your supper” he said smiling as both boys began eating their ice cream. 

Sebastian nodded “Yes that was very good you two usually you don’t eat all of it” he said smiling at them as well.

Both boys beamed as they ate their ice cream. 

Once everyone was done eating Sebastian collected all the dishes and rinsed them putting them in the dishwasher. 

Kurt came out in the kitchen “Bas while you do this I’ll go give the boys a bath real quick then storytime and bedtime ok? Kyler and Chris have both been rubbing their eyes so I think we’ll skip tv tonight” he said smiling giving Sebastian a kiss

Sebastian nodded “While you do that I’ll get some Jammies ready for them and pick a book” he said returning the kiss then finished with the dishes and went into the boys’ room and picked out a pair of pajamas for each of them grabbed a pair of underwear for Chris and a pull-up for Kyler, he was pretty good about not wetting the bed but they still put him in pull-ups just incase at night he grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on Chris’s bed to wait for his boys.

Kurt came in a few minutes later with two little boys wrapped in towels he smiled when he saw Sebastian sitting on Chris’s bed waiting for them “Go see Papa Kyler” he said giving his son a gentle nudge in Sebastian’s direction. 

Sebastian smiled and picked his son up drying him off with the towel once he was dry he helped him step into the pull-up and pulled it up then he got Kyler into his pajama pants and lay him down on Chris’s bed for raspberries on his belly while he giggled and then put his shirt on him. By the time Sebastian was done with Kyler, Kurt had already helped Chris and Chris was crawling up on his bed to cover up and listen to the story “Crawl up there with Chris, Kyler” he said to his son and moved over a bit so that both boys could see the pictures and smiled when Kurt sat next to him. Sebastian read the story as Kurt helped him by playing some of the characters in the book as well. When he finished the story he smiled when he saw that Kyler had fallen asleep. He picked Kyler up and lay him into his own bed and covered him up kissing his head “Good night Baby” he said softly then went over and covered Chris up and kissed him goodnight as well. “Night Baby” he said 

Chris smiled sleepily hugging Sebastian “Night Papa, love you” he said

Sebastian smiled “I love you too” he said he waited by the door while Kurt told both boys goodnight and that he loved them.

Kurt walked to Sebastian who was waiting for him in the doorway. Kurt smiled “Ready to go to bed Bas?” he asked

Sebastian smiled and nodded “Yeah, as long as we’re not going just to sleep” he said with a wink

Kurt smiled “Oh I think when I’m done with you, you’ll need your sleep” he said with a smirk grabbing Sebastian’s ass as he walked by.


End file.
